Thoughts in the Summer Skies
by Miss Meryl
Summary: Georg's thoughts on his late wife, Elsa's departure...and a certain governess... Oneshot, R


**Hiya! I decided to torture y'all with my presence here with the Sound of Music fanfics just kidding…u no u all love me! (platonic love people!) **

**Just a really short story to pretend I'm doing something creative LOL. I love reviews by the way.**

**Amy**

**p.s. I don't own this!**

She turned on her heel, her head high and her shoulders straight, as her mother had taught her many years ago, ready to move on and return to her life.

He simply stood; gazing over the lake, the many lights reflected in the blackness, the whisper of the trees filling his ears.

Elsa had left him, back to Vienna; and now he could only watch a figure of a small someone, as it made its way slowly into the trees.

_Oh Fraulein_, he though to himself in the silence. His thoughts wandered as they so often did, to the little governess, who had graced their lives and filled their home with her presence, reminded them all what it was to be free, to love, to be happy.

He wished that he could tell her that her smile was his solace on the bitter days, that her laughter filled him as a warmth through his body, her presence was somehow right; not as his children's governess…but as the object of his admiration and devotion to life.

He promised after Agatha died, that he should never love again, never allow himself to care, to smile, to feel the love denied him so many years he was cursed to live alone.

Yet he found himself watching Maria, seeing her as if for the first time. He had been empty when she had left for the abbey, not even saying goodbye.

The house had felt drained and tenaciously bare without her, as though it had lost something precious. _It had_, thought he. Something far more precious than he had ever realized before.

Having her return was like magic, the children were happy, the birds sang again and Georg knew then, that life in the Von Trapp manor was not complete, not whole, without the governess.

She seemed pleased to be back, but yet there was a sincere sadness, something that Georg thought, had never been there before. He could not place what it was about her that was different, no not at all.

He thought that he had the barest hint, as he saw her face fall upon the news that he was engaged to Elsa, and the way she made her way somberly to her room without a further word.

He thought to go after her, to talk to her. But what would he say? What would he do? Stand there in silence, just watching her?

The more he thought of just watching her, the more it appealed to him. For it was enough to just stand beside her, to simply revere her eyes as they looked back, so he could stand in her gaze.

It was enough to see the way her short hair danced in the light breeze, rippling gaily against the wind as free as she was, merry, always laughing.

Everything about her was perfect. Her eyes, her skin, her lips. Georg was certain that he was far too old for her. And yet…and yet he wondered, the brief moments when they looked at one another, when the world seemed to stop spinning, but at the same time made him so dizzy that he became lost in the enchanting depths of her eyes. They carried him away to her world, her happy, carefree, mesmeric world.

He wished, how he wished, that he could take her in his arms for even a moment, just holding her close, assuring her that was how it was meant to be, the two of them forever.

He wished that he could feel her body against his, listen to her heart beat, just for him… only him, her lips over his, knowing that it was right.

He was certain that he loved Maria. He had tried not to; he had pushed away the thoughts, distracting himself with work and (admittedly unfairly) Elsa.

He never thought that anyone could merely walk into the house and gain his children's adoration and devotion as Maria had done, capture all of their hearts with a glance, their happiness with a smile, and their love with her character.

Maria had done it though, opened their eyes to the world which had been caliginous for so many years. He loved Agatha, but she would never wish for them to brood in the past for more than a minute.

He shook himself, took a breath and made his way from the terrace to the gazebo, the smallest smile upon his face, a smile that had not been seen for what seemed to be an eternity…the smile that clearly showed the world that Georg Von Trapp was in love for the last time.

**Yay! Hope u all lyk it hehe I needed to write something again ---just to let u all no I'm here--- I shall write heaps more here and there, in all random categories…as u can c, I don't stay in 1 fanfic plce for long!**

Amelia Johnsonn

XXX


End file.
